Parejas Disparejas
by Emperatris Draconiana
Summary: Draco y Herm son novios.... Harry y Ginny tambien lo son, pero por una pequeña equivocacion toda su felicidad se puede acabar
1. Quiditch

Parejas Disparejas

Draco y Hermione son novios desde algún tiempo; Harry y Ginny también lo son, pero por una pequeña equivocación toda su felicidad se puede acabar.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este Fanfiction se propiedad de J K Rowling

Capitulo #1: Quidditch

La mañana empezaba y todos los estudiantes estaban en sus camas. La joven no podía dormir, había tenido una noche excelente y sólo de acordarse sonreía.

Se levantó y se metió al baño. Cuando salió se puso un jean a la cadera y una camisita roja arriba del ombligo de tiras, con un leoncito pequeño en el centro.

Se dirigió al comedor y se encaminó hacia su mesa.

- ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Como están? –Saludó la muchacha muy contenta.

- ¡Hola! Nosotros bien ¿Y tú? Te ves muy feliz –Respondió su amigo, Harry Potter.

- Sí… ¿Se nota mucho? –Preguntó la chica, sonriendo abiertamente, mientras se sentaba en medio de los dos.

- ¿Y por qué será? –Dijo Ron con ironía

La chica le dirigió una mirada fulminante y cuando se disponía a hablar fue interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas:

- Hermione, amor…

- ¡Hola, Draco! ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó ella alzando la cabeza para mirar al dueño de esa fría voz.

El chico la miró con algo de asco y luego dijo:

– ¿Por qué tienes esa camisa tan… Gryffindor?-

- Porque hoy hay juego de Quidditch y tengo que apoyar a mi casa –Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Así que prefieres apoyar a tu casa que a tu novio? –Siseó con un poco de enojo.

- Hurón, ya deja a Herm tranquila –Intervino Ron haciendo espacio para que Draco se sentara junto a su novia–. Ya suficiente con retenerla todo el tiempo como para que ahora tenga que apoyar a TU equipo y no al de SU casa.

– No te preocupes, comadreja, hoy comeré en la mesa de Slytherin -Replicó el rubio. Se acercó a Hermione y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios–. Te veo más tarde –Terminó y se encamino hacia su mesa.

Al llegar, se encontró con su compañera de curso, Pansy Parkinson:

- Ya estás con ésa –Reprochó Pansy, sumamente celosa y enojada.

- Calla, no tengo ganas de oírte y además, no te metas en lo que no te importa Pansy –Ordenó Draco enojado y muy pausadamente como para que Pansy captara muy bien la idea, sin siquiera mirarla. Luego agregó peligrosamente amenazador–: y NO LA INSULTES.

- Pero mira que… –Intentó replicar la chica.

- Ah... ¿pero es que no entendiste la parte "no te voy a escuchar" de recién? –Inquirió Draco, alzando una ceja levemente.

- Es que tú… –Insistió Parkinson.

- ¿Podrías callarte? –Exigió el chico mirándola por fin–. Ya me arruinaste el desayuno Parkinson. ¿Eso era lo que querías? Pues lo conseguiste –Concluyó el rubio enfurecido. Soltó la taza de café violentamente, produciendo que se volcara el contenido, y se levantó, saliendo rápidamente del Gran Comedor, sin destino alguno.

Hermione, desde su mesa, observó atentamente la escena, sin escuchar, pero imaginándose todo. _"Una escena de celos –pensó–, seguro"_ Notó que Draco se iba enfadado y lo siguió para ver qué había pasado realmente.

Corrió un poco hasta alcanzarlo, ya a mitad de un pasillo.

- Draco ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada –Mintió el Slytherin con tono tajante.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? –Insistió Hermione, algo extrañada.

- No te importa… –Dijo, volviendo a utilizar ese tono tan desabrido y se volteó para mirarla con furia en los ojos–. Sólo quiero estar solo –Agregó.

- Como quieras –Masculló Hermione enojada y salió rápidamente de la vista del Sly, dirigiéndose al lago con paso ligero.

El rubio se quedó parado, viendo hacia dónde se había dirigido su novia. Cuando la perdió de vista, meneó la cabeza y siguió su camino a la sala común.

O§o§O

El bullicio llenaba el aire y el entusiasmo se desbordaba de ambos lados del cuadro. Cada casa ocupada sus respectivas gradas y vestían con los colores de sus equipos favoritos.

Los jugadores subieron a sus escobas y tras el silbato comenzó el partido. Pasaron algunos escasos segundos hasta el primer punto se anotó. Había sido a favor de la casa preferida:

- ¡El primer punto del partido es para Gryffindor! –Comentó Lee Jordan, un Gryffindor con el trabajo de relatar el partido–. ¡Angelina ha anotado un grandioso gol! ¡Gryffindor va 10 puntos arriba de Slytherin!

Hermione, quien se encontraba en las primeras gradas, saltó de la emoción junto a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, mientras que Draco la miraba indignado y dolido desde su escoba.

- Slytherin empata el partido con un gol de Warrington –Vítores por parte del equipo beneficiado se escucharon en el campo. Draco al ver que Hermione ni se movía se acercó a las gradas y le dijo lleno de furia:

– ¿Ahora no celebras cierto?

La chica quedó sin palabras, pero cuando el rubio se acercó a la grada de Slytherin y abrazó a Pansy, quien muy gustosa correspondió al apretón, para celebrar el empate, se enojó diez veces más de lo que se había disgustado el chico.

- Y Ginny tiene la quaffle, la pasa a Angelina –Decía Jordan–, Angelina la regresa a la Weasley, quien esquiva exitosamente a los golpeadores de Slytherin y… ¡ANOTA! ¡20 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Cero para Gryffindor! –Agregó, saboreando las palabras.

Hermione saltó y se abrazó, para pagarle con la misma moneda al rubio, con Seamus quien estaba a sus espaldas, haciendo que Draco se encolerizara

– Ese Finnigan me las pagará –Dijo en un susurro. De pronto en el horizonte divisó un resplandor dorado "¡La tengo!" pensó y voló apresurado hacia allí.

- Parece que Malfoy a divisado la snitch –Dijo Jordan, tratando de esconder su preocupación.

Hermione, en cuanto escuchó estas palabras, se levanto de la silla y dirigió su mirada al rubio quien únicamente se concentraba en un punto determinado en el aire. La chica estaba enojada con él, pero el chico quería con muchas ganas ganar este juego, y por eso, a pesar de que ella fuera de la casa contraria, si era importante para él también lo era para ella.

- Draco esta a unos centímetros de la snitch... pero llega Potter y comienza la pelea por el triunfo. Los buscadores recorren todo el cuadro detrás de la pequeña bola dorada. Harry empuja a Malfoy... pero el Slytherin no se queda atrás y trata de derribar a Potter de su escoba... y Malfoy se adelanta... pero Potter lo sigue... Y sí...la ha agarrado... Agarró la snitch ganando la gran copa... la gran copa de Quidditch de este año es para…

O§o§O

Holaaaaa! Como están todos... espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fanfic, que a mi, en particular, me gusta. Es solo que en este capítulo no se descubre mucho y quizás es un poco corto, pero espero que lo sigan leyendo para que se den cuenta de por qué me gusta tanto :p. Bueno por favor déjenme reviews que de verdad me gustaría saber qué les parece

Bye, cuídense todas y por favor sigan leyendo... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Mariel.

Beta Reader: —(•·÷§weëtÅllÿ÷·•)—


	2. La Nueva Pareja

Parejas Disparejas

Draco y Hermione son novios desde algún tiempo; Harry y Ginny también lo son, pero por una pequeña equivocación toda su felicidad se puede acabar.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este Fanfiction se propiedad de J K Rowling

Capítulo # 2: La Nueva Pareja.

- La gran copa de Quidditch de este año es para… Slytherin –Informó Jordan. Un murmullo generalizado invadió el campo. Los Gryffindors estaban afligidos y los comentarios de las demás casas, en especial Slytherin, los ponían aún peor–. El equipo de Gryffindor es derrotado un año más, esta vez por las serpientes quienes bajan de sus escobas para celebrar el triunfo gracias a su buscador Draco Malfoy. El profesor Dumbledore se dirige a campo para entregar la copa al equipo ganador –Terminó Lee Jordan con un notablemente falso entusiasmo.

Los Slytherins en las gradas celebraban, burlándose de los Gryffindors, abucheándolos con coros como "_Bobiffindors... Loserffindors..."_ y muchos otros muy originales.

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia la agrada donde se encontraba Hermione anteriormente, pero ya no estaba allí.

Recorrió su mirada por todo el campo y la encontró encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba Harry Potter. Se encaminó hasta allí. Notó moreno se veía muy desanimado y entraba con paso derrotado a los vestidores.

- Harry, no te sientas mal, hiciste un muy buen trabajo –Escuchó Draco que decía Hermione al tiempo que abrazaba al moreno dándole su apoyo.

- Pero ellos lo hicieron mejor –Fue lo último que pudo escuchar el rubio antes de que ambos se perdieran dentro de los vestidores.

- Ni siquiera fue capaz de venir a felicitarte –Comentó una voz socarrona detrás del rubio.

El joven únicamente se dio vuelta para mirar fulminantemente a la morena, quien a su vez lo miraba con malicia y falsa inocencia.

- Eso no te importa –Replicó el chico caminando hacia los vestidores.

- Pero Draco… ¿Por qué sigues con ella? –Inquirió en tono mordaz y agregó, siendo más cruel aún–: Mira cómo te trata nada más…

- Déjame en paz, es mi vida, no te metas en algo que no te importa –Respondió dándose la vuelta a mitad del pasillo, seguido de atrás por la chica.

- Es que, Draco… yo únicamente quiero lo mejor para ti –Dijo en tono meloso Pansy. Draco se detuvo y la encaró.

- Entonces déjame vivir tranquilo...aléjate de mi –Pidió con voz metálica Draco. Dio la vuelta y retomó su camino.

- No… por favor no me digas eso… Yo sé que eso no es lo que en verdad quieres –Presumió Pansy agarrándolo por el brazo.

- Permiso –Pidió secamente una voz muy conocida por Draco. De pronto, a su lado pasó Hermione, quien, mirándolo acusadoramente siguió su camino sin dirigirle la palabra.

Después de que la castaña saliera del vestidor, el rubio termino

- Si te lo estoy pidiendo, es porque es lo que quiero que hagas…–Y se fue dejando a la morena sin palabras a mitad del pasillo.

O§o§O

Más tarde, esa noche, Hermione estaba sola en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentada frente a la chimenea, pensando en todo lo ocurrido durante ese día.

Se había pasado peleando con Draco y eso no le agradaba.

-Es un... arrogante, egoísta, estúpido... –Comenzó a denigrarlo– Pero es muy lindo –Terminó suspirando cansinamente.

-No me digas que volviste a pelear con Malfoy –Exclamó una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta.

La castaña asintió tristemente y continuó mirando a la nada.

- ¿Y ahora qué fue lo que pasó? –Indagó Parvati sentándose al lado de la bruja.

- Pues no la hemos pasado peleando todo el día –Explicó la castaña desanimada–. Por diferentes cosas… todas ellas tonterías que no deberían habernos hecho enojar –Agregó, pensativa.

- ¿Tonterías? –Repitió Parvati–… como siempre –Murmuró.

La castaña la miró fulminantemente y regresó la mirada hacia la chimenea, que crepitaba incesantemente, emanando un agradable calor que envolvía todo el ambiente.

- Lo sabía –Dijo Parvati con voz irritada- Hermione ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? Sabes que es una necedad seguir peleados... Además, mira cómo te pones –Continuó con voz de súplica–. No vale la pena.

- Tienes razón – Aceptó decidida y se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin donde en esos momentos se realizaba una fiesta.

Al llegar, se percató de que no tenía la contraseña para entrar, así que decidió esperar un rato a ver si alguien conocido salía, aunque sabia que seria difícil.

Después de un rato percibió pasos y se escondió detrás de una armadura cercana al retrato para así aprovechar y enterarse de cuál era la contraseña.

-Serpien Draconus –Oyó que alguien decía muy bajo pero lo distinguió con claridad.

Cuando sintió que el retrato se cerraba, se acercó a él y repitió indecisa:

–Contraseña –Exigió el retrato desconfiado.

– Ser...Serpien Draconus –la puerta se abrió dejándola ver el amplio salón lleno de Slytherins contentos y celebrantes de su triunfo.

Caminó un poco y divisó a Draco bailando con Laureen Becker, una sly de 5to año de ojos verdes y rubia cabellera, quien le coqueteaba indecentemente a Draco.

Draco solo sonría. Cuando volteó la mirada, se topó con los enfurecidos ojos de la Gryffindor, y su sonrisa desapareció.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se destinaba a salir cuando una pálida y suave mano agarró la suya impidiéndole salir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí y a dónde crees que vas? –Preguntó Draco con una voz seria y tenue.

- Pasaba por aquí, pero ya me voy –Contestó la castaña enojada.

- ¿A dónde?

- No te importa –Espetó, mirándolo fulminante.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado –Decretó el rubio, muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Nooo... ¿y quién lo dice? –Inquirió Hermione indignada y dolida.

- ¡Yo! –Contestó el Slytherin, serio.

-Jaaa… ¿Y quien eres TÚ para decirme dónde puedo o no ir? –Replicó sarcásticamente.

- Tu novio –Respondió con simpleza.

- ¿Un novio que prefiere estar con todas excepto conmigo? –Recriminó Hermione.

- ¿Viniste hasta acá para esto? –Increpó el Slytherin ya molesto.

- No… –Negó la castaña apenada.

- ¿Entonces? –Dijo el chico bajando la voz una vez más y acercándose a ella mientras la agarraba por la cintura.

La chica quedó perdida en esos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente y la hacían olvidarse de todo enojo que hubiera podido tener. Sabía que muchos la miraban con asco, odio, envidia y hasta con lujuria, pero nada de eso importaba estando en los brazos de ese hermoso rubio.

Draco se acercó a ella, besándola muy tiernamente, provocando que muchas chicas envidiaran a muerte a la castaña bruja de Gryffindor. Pero además de las chicas, también algunos chicos lo miraban con envidia. Hermione se había convertido en una bruja muy bella, pero mientras estuviera con un Malfoy, nadie se atrevería a mirarla, pues conocían las consecuencias.

Cuando se separaron, Draco jaló a Hermione suavemente fuera de la sala común y se dirigieron en silencio hacia el lago.

Cuando estuvieron allí se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos; otra pareja se encontraba en el lago. Una pareja que sorprendió mucho a Hermione... Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley besándose bajo uno de los pinos que rodeaban el lago.

-Harry… Ginny –Murmuró Hermione boquiabierta

Ambos chicos la miraron entre sorprendidos y apenados.

- Her...Hermione –Dijo Ginny, algo azorada.

- Parece que el "cara rajada" y la hermanita de la comadreja forman una linda parejita... son perfectos juntos –Comentó Draco con un deje de burla en la voz.

Los tres Gryffindors lo miraron fulminantes.

- Ya OK... Simplemente era una broma –Aclaró sonriendo.

– Y ustedes...que...o sea...desde cuándo son… Tú sabes...nov... porque lo son ¿Cierto? –Dijo Herm tan sorprendida que no lograba ordenar sus ideas.

-Desde hoy –Aclaró Harry riendo por la actitud de su amiga.

- Pues, felicidades chicos –Dijo Hermione acercándose para abrazarlos.

- Gracias –Contestó Ginny riendo mientras soltaba a la bruja.

-¿Y que hacían por aquí? –Inquirió Harry con sorna– ¿Más de lo de anoche?-

- Harry –Reclamó Hermione, irritada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? –Preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

- Pues que…

O§o§O

¡Hola! ¿Como están todos?

Gracias por todos sus reviews. Estoy muy contenta de que les guste mi fanfic y espero que este capítulo les guste tanto o más que el anterior

Creo que este capitulo no tiene nada muy interesante pero es que estaba un poco corta de imaginación, pero esperen al próximo y verán como mejora :p

Bueno espero que sigan leyendo el fanfic y me sigan dejando reviews, cualquier cosa que necesiten saber pregúntenla que con mucho gusto la responderé.

Bye, besos a todos.

Cuídense, Mariel.

Beta Reader: —(•·÷§weëtÅllÿ÷·•)—


	3. ¿Traiciones?

Parejas Disparejas

Draco y Hermione son novios desde algún tiempo; Harry y Ginny también lo son, pero por una pequeña equivocación toda su felicidad se puede acabar.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este Fanfiction son propiedad de J K Rowling

Capítulo # 3¿Traiciones?

—... Draco y yo estuvimos dando un paseo anoche por el bosque y Harry y tu hermanito lo malinterpretaron todo. —Comentó Hermione, irritada.

— En el bosque a media noche, los dos solitos... no creo que hayamos malinterpretado nada Hermi —Contradijo Harry, riendo con sorna

— Pues no Potter, no es lo que creen —Replicó la bruja, algo indignada.

— Hermi ¿por qué le das explicaciones a esos tontos? —Intervino Draco—. Mejor vamos, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer —Le dirigió a Harry una mirada cómplice.

— Es sorprendente cómo en estos dos meses ustedes han aprendido a llevarse bien —Murmuró pensativa Ginny a Harry, una vez que Draco y Hermione ya se habían ido.

— Todo se hace por los amigos —Dijo Harry, luego tomó a su novia por la cintura, reanudando lo que Draco y Hermione habían interrumpido.

O§o§o

— Hermione...tengo algo para ti —Murmuró el Slytherin mientras se levantaba para sacar algo de su bolsillo Ambos chicos estaban sentados frente al lago, al otro lado de la escuela conversando.

— Ay, Draco, gracias, en verdad no debis... —Al ver lo que era Hermione quedó sin palabras...por un momento.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Draco.

— Es muy lindo... —Sonrió tímidamente—. ¿Para qué es? —Inquirió Hermione mientras se colocaba en anillo en el dedo.

— Pues... es para que cada vez que estemos separados, podamos comunicarnos telepáticamente y hasta vernos si se quiere con muchas fuerzas.

— O sea que cuando no estemos juntos, mediante estos anillos, podremos hablarnos psíquicamente —Adivinó Hermione, sorprendida.

— Técnicamente —Respondió Draco complacido de la inteligencia de su castaña.

— Gracias Draco, es muy lindo y muy útil además —Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Sabes... todavía no me has felicitado —Mencionó el rubio después de un corto beso— Hoy derrotamos a esos sucios "Bobyffindors" y tú no has tendido la decencia, como buena "perdedora", de venir a felicitarme.

— ¿Tratas de insinuar que somos unos perdedores Draco? —Replicó la chica, fingiéndose enojada

— ¡Nooo! —Negó el chico, riendo—. Yo lo decía por el juego, pero siempre es bueno ver cómo saben reconocer que son unos perdedores en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— ¿Tú nunca cambiarás, cierto? Cada vez que la estamos pasando bien te sales con otro de tus indeseados comentarios —Suspiró la bruja con resignación.

— Pues...no, no cambiaré, así conquisto a todas las brujas londinenses. ¿Para que cambiar? —Respondió el Slytherin con altivez notable.

— Jajaja. ¡Pero qué gran ego! Mejor te dejo solo, porque tu ego es tan grande que los tres juntos nos asfixiaríamos —Replicó Hermione con sorna y se levantó del pasto regresando hacia el castillo.

— ¡Pero si es cierto! —Profirió Draco—. ¿Para qué ocultarlo? —Inquirió, levantándose para seguir a su castañita.

— ¡Ay, Draco Malfoy! Sigue así y pronto no querrás estar con más nadie que contigo mismo —Dijo la chica riendo.

— Eso sería una muy buena idea —Murmuró el rubio pensativo.

— ¡Draco! —Exclamó dijo la castaña sorprendida.

— ¡Qué! —Dijo el sly riendo mientras agarraba a la chica por la cintura y continuaban el camino a la escuela.

O§o§o

La sala común había quedado desierta luego de que el profesor Snape mandara a todos a dormir después de la gran celebración que tuvieron por su triunfo.

Todos descansaban en sus camas, preparándose para molestar hasta el cansancio a todos los Gryffindors la mañana siguiente... todos a excepción de dos chicos del último curso quienes conversaban amenamente... bueno, quizás no tan amenamente ya que el tema de conversación no les era grato a ninguno de los dos...

— ¡No puedo creer que después de todo...¡DE TODO, sus padres la hayan aceptado! —Masculló la morena alterada.

— ¡Sí! Nadie nunca imaginaría que los Malfoy aceptarían a una sangre sucia dentro de la familia —Comentó el chico sin darle casi importancia.

— Eso nunca Zabini... yo no permitiré que ESA sea una Malfoy. Nunca —Siseó Pansy decidida.

— Pues, no sé a ti, Pansy, pero a mí me parece que ya es un poco tarde ¿no? —Dijo el sly con sorna.

— No Blaise... todavía queda mucho tiempo... ella NUNCA me quitará mi puesto... claro... si tú me ayudas —Terminó Pansy con una mirada maliciosa.

— ¿Y en qué te sería útil yo a ti? —Preguntó el Slytherin sorprendido y curioso.

— En mucho Blaise —Respondió la morena utilizando nuevamente ese tono socarrón.

— Mira yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos y tampoco me quiero meter con Malfoy —Argumentó el chico decidido.

— ¿Pero no te gustaría un poco de todo lo que él tiene? —Inquirió Pansy

Blaise quedó pensativo un momento y luego preguntó con curiosidad:

— ¿A qué te refieres morenita?

— Bueno, Blaise... es muy fácil... todos sabemos que tú estas atraído por esa Gryffindor, así que, lo único que tienes que hacer es aprovecharte de la inmunda esa. Del resto me encargo yo —Respondió Pansy consciente del interés que Blaise le mostraba a su plan.

— Pues... ya que no tengo nada mas interesante que hacer... acepto —Habló Blaise, complacido—. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

— Hoy mismo, ven sígueme —Respondió Pansy con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Ambos chicos salieron por el retrato mientras Pansy le contaba a Zabini lo que tendría que hacer.

O§o§o

— Bueno... aquí nos separamos —Dijo Draco a Hermione cuando llegaron a las escaleras de la escuela.

— Pues... te veo mañana —Dijo la chica subiendo un escalón.

— Bueno, hasta mañana.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia sus salas comunes despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione caminaba en silencio cuando recordó que antes de ir a la sala común tenía que buscar algo en la biblioteca, así que se encaminó hacia allá sin imaginar lo que encontraría en el camino.

Mientras, Draco caminaba altivo, como siempre, por los desiertos pasillos hacia las mazmorras, cuando una conocida voz interrumpió su camino.

— ¡Draco... al fin te encuentro! —Exclamó Pansy agitada.

— ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? —Dijo el chico con hastío.

— Creo que hay algo que tienes que ver —Dijo la Slytherin agarrándolo de la mano y jalándolo.

— Suéltame Pansy, no me importa qué es lo que quieres que vea, no tengo el mínimo interés de enterarme de otro de tus chismes —Gruñó el rubio soltándose.

— ¿Ni aunque se trate de tu novia...?

o§o§o

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por los desiertos pasillos cubiertos de armaduras y cuadros de regreso a la sala común con un gran libro en mano, muy entusiasmada de enseñárselo a su novio a la mañana siguiente.

— Sé que le encantará —Se dijo a sí misma sonriendo.

— ¿A quién Granger...¿A quién le encantará? —Se escucho una extraña voz a sus espaldas.

La castaña volteó un poco asustada para ver quién era el dueño de tan enigmática voz.

— Zabini… —Murmuró con irritación— ¿Qué quieres?

— Adivina Granger —Propuso el chico acercándose cada vez más con una voz tenue y profunda.

La joven trató de apresurar el paso pero antes de que pudiera salir del alcance del Slytherin la tomó del brazo, pegándola a una pared y se paró frente a ella evitando que pudiera escaparse.

Hermione miraba al suelo asustada de lo que pudiera hacer esa serpiente, pero, como buena Gryffindor que era y muy orgullosa, decidió encararlo. Alzó la mirada y lo miró directamente a los ojos tratando de esconder el gran temor que sentía y con la voz más segura que logró esbozar dijo:

— No sé Zabini y la verdad no me interesa, déjame ir —Terminó empujando al moreno hacia atrás pero éste puso resistencia y no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro.

— Déjame ir ya... —Ordenó la chica tratando de empujar de nuevo al sly, pero sin ningún resultado.

De repente, en el desierto pasillo se escucharon pasos. Zabini agarró las manos de la castaña y acorralándola fuertemente contra la pared la besó, dejándola incapacitada de moverse.

— Ya veo —Se escucho la fría voz de Draco Malfoy a lo que Zabini soltó a la castaña y sonrió de una manera cómplice a Pansy, quien estaba atrás del rubio.

— Ya ves lo que te dije, todas las noches viene aquí a verse con Blaise —Murmuró malvadamente Pansy, colgándose del hombro del rubio sly.

— Draco... Draco eso no es cierto por favor, tienes que creerme —Rogó la castaña acercándose a él y amarrándole la mano.

— Suéltame... sangre sucia traidora —Fueron las ultimas palabras del sly, quien acompañado de Pansy y seguido no muy lejos por Blaise, se fue hacia su habitación.

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo llorando, cuando sintió que unas pálidas manos agarraron sus hombros. La chica se volteó rápidamente y la sorpresa que se llevó fue más grande que el dolor que sentía dentro... el dueño de esas pálidas y suaves manos era...

O§o§o

Hola de nuevo. ¿Cómo están todos...? Bueno, aquí les va el tercer capítulo que espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores.

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia escríbanme que me encantará tomarlas en cuenta.

Tambien les tengo una noticia no muy buena. Espero que no me maten pero durante el proximo mes no podre actualizar este fanfiction porque me voy de viaje y no podre escribir.

De verdad lo siento mucho y espero que me perdonen y entiendan que es un problema fuera de mi alcance y no podre resolverlo. Si necesitan saber algo escribanme y tratare de responderles y de verdad perdonenme por favor

Bueno eso si les prometo que en cuanto regrese les actualizare por lo minimo 2 o 3 capitulos para que no se sientan abandonados :p

Bueno saludos a todos y espero que sigan acompañándome en los capítulos siguientes

Cuídense mucho,

Mariel

Beta Reader: —(•·÷§weëtÅllÿ÷·•)—


	4. Sorpresas

Capitulo # 4 Sorpresas

Se…señor Malfoy- exclamo Hermione sorprendida secándose las lagrimas.

Señorita Granger exclamo el padre de Draco ayudándola a levantar - que es lo que la ha puesto así-

Nada importante, no se preocupe… ya es tarde... creo que mejor me voy- respondió Hermione tratando de irse pero el Malfoy agarro su mano impidiéndoselo.

No se preocupe, creo que ya debería saber que aunque no este de acuerdo con su relación he aprendido a respetar las decisiones de mi hijo- dijo en un tono mas mable de lo normal el cual sorprendió mucho a la castaña –yo se que esto es por el…por Draco- agrego al ver la cara de desconcierto de la bruja- cuénteme……quizás sepa como ayudarla- siguió el hombre indicándole el camino a la biblioteca.

Es que ya es tarde y mañana hay clases y…-

No se preocupe, se que no tomara mucho tiempo-

------------------------------$$$------------------------------$$$---------------------------------------

Cuando decidió levantarse la mañana siguiente la mayoría de los estudiantes seguían en cama.

No había dormido nada esa noche… no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior… porque… siempre era igual… todos sus amigos eran dignos de confianza pero ella que era su novia… que había dejado a sus amigos por tanto tiempo solo por estar con el y había hecho tantas cosas en contra de sus creencias por que lo quería y el no le demostraba ni siquiera algo de confianza… eso le hería mas que nada...

Contemplo por milésima vez el anillo en su dedo… sabia que podía hablarle pero que el nunca respondería… entonces de que valía……

Tomo una ducha y bajo a la sala común con el uniforme incompleto… no usaría su túnica todavía, era demasiado temprano todavía para bajar al comedor así que la coloco junto a su silla y se sentó a pensar…pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Lucius Malfoy la noche anterior… todo era cierto y por eso dudaba que Draco llegara a perdonarla…a Draco ya le habían hecho mucho daño y el no creería en ella por esas experiencias… su escudo interno no le permitiría creerle a ella gracias a esa equivocación ajena…bien venia el dicho "justos pagan por pecadores" …

No crees que seria mejor dejarlo así Hermi- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Ginny!-exclamo la castaña sorprendida – pero tu…tu como…-

Como lo se Herm?... yo lovi todo, estaba de ronda por ese pasillo cuando todo paso, quise salir y ayudarte pero en eso llego Malfoy y yo pensé que… que el no seria tan bastardo- dijo la pelirroja sentándose a su lado y abrazándola – se que es muy doloroso, pero si el no pudo creerte a ti es porque no te quiere tanto como decía Hermi-

Pero Ginny yo- comenzó la castaña antes de ser interrumpida una vez mas

Yo se que tu lo quieres, pero al parecer el no siente lo mismo, y seria mejor que se acabe ahora que mas tarde cuando vayas a sufrir mas amiga- dijo Ginny haciendo pensar a la castaña.

Quizás tengas razón pero… yo… yo no se…solo… necesito estar sola-dijo Hermione después de un largo silencio y se levanto y se fue camino al lago dejando a la pelirroja sola en la sala común.

Bien Hermione… sigue así…sigue pensando así y pronto… mas pronto de lo que esperaba el será solo mío……

---------------------$$$--------------------------$$$---------------------------$$$----------------

No había podido dormir en toda la noche viendo una y otra vez esa imagen en su cabeza…Hermione…SU Hermione besándose con otro… y no cualquier otro…con uno de sus mejores amigos… no sabia como ellos podían haberle hecho algo así… sentía un inmenso dolor por dentro… un dolor que ya había sentido una vez y que había prometido no volver a sentir…

Se levanto, se baño y salio de la torre camino a la biblioteca.

Draco- lo interrumpió una voz bastante conocida

Padre- respondió al tiempo que saludaba con un pequeña reverencia

Draco… ven, tenemos que hablar- termino Lucius guiando a sus hijo hacia la biblioteca

-----------------$$$-------------------$$$---------------------$$$-------------------$$$--------------

Esa había sido definitivamente una de las mañana más difíciles de su vida. Había faltado por primera a la clase de DCAO para no tener que ver a ningún slytherine por ahora y en su clase de historia de la magia no había podido prestar ni la mínima atención.

No tenia cabeza para nada, estaba muy distraída… antes del almuerzo le tocaba herbologia pero decidió mejor no ir… para estar así en todas las clases mejor no iba y luego pedía los apuntes

Camino distraída por toda la escuela e intuitivamente llego al lago.

Se recostó sobre el verde pasto de primavera y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recordar cada momento de esos dos felices últimos meses… ultimos meses que le debía a la insistencia de muchos profesores por que los premios anuales del colegio trabajaran juntos en todo… solo de recordar todas las peleas y todos los problemas… todas las veces en las que el la llamaba asquerosa sangre sucia y ella sentía su corazón destrozarse en mil pedazos.. pero nunca aceptar que eso le dolia… para ella el no era mas que un maldito hurón albino que no era nadie para hacerla sufrir…- una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbro en los labios de la Gryffindor que se opaco una vez mas al recordar su primer beso-

---------------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------

……el suelo cubierto de nieve y el cielo despejado hacían de la tarde un gran espectáculo mientras que dos estudiantes del colegio intentaban hacer que un pequeño grupo de niños del primer año recogieran todo el desastre que habían causado dentro del castillo por sus juegos de invierno.

- McGregan ven aquí… no juegues con eso- se escuchaba la voz de la castaña en el patio detrás de un maleducado chico quien se escapaba para no cumplir con su castigo

- Granger… déjalo yo iré por el- decía el rubio saliendo del castillo y dejando al resto del grupo sin compañía

- No Malfoy yo iré… pobre niño si llega a ser atrapado por ti... mejor permanece con el resto-

- Tienes razón… pobre niño porque yo si le voy a mostrarlo que es un verdadero castigo como no regrese aquí inmediatamente- termino el rubio antes de salir corriendo detrás del chico quien comenzaba a adentrarse al bosque prohibido

- MALFOY…… Malfoy deja al niño…McGregan regresa aquí ya- gritaba la castaña corriendo detrás de ambos estudiantes

Ambos jóvenes corrieron detrás del muchacho quien parecía haber desaparecido del lugar. De pronto el slytherine paro en seco haciendo que la castaña tropezara con el y ambos cayeran al suelo

Que haces Malfoy- reclamo la castaña levantándose y limpiando si túnica

No te has dado cuenta Granger que estamos en un lugar en el que nuca habíamos estado-comento el rubio con tranquilidad levantándose y limpiando su túnica también

La joven contemplo el área por unos instantes antes de darse cuenta de que el slytherine tenía razón

Donde se habrá metido ese nene- se pregunto Herm angustiada mirando todo alrededor sin reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraban

Ese pequeño bastardo debió quedarse atrás escondido mientras nosotros seguimos en camino… maldito niño- exclamo el sly enojado retomando su camino hacia el lado contrario lo mas rápido que podía correr

MALFOY…..esperame- grito la castaña al verse sola en el bosque… no sabia hacia donde debía seguir y el slytherine la había dejado sola en medio del bosque… muy clásico de Malfoy…

Comenzó a caminar sola hacia lo que parecía ser el camino de regreso al castillo pero mientras mas caminaba mas perdida se sentía… un ruido detrás de la chica llamo su entera atención… era como que alguien la siguiera… miro hacia atrás pero no podía ver nada… el bosque estaba muy espeso en esa parte del terreno y no visualizaba nada a mas de 3 metros de distancia. Trato de seguir caminando sin prestar atención a los pasos que se escuchaban a sus espaldas… De repente una pálida mano detuvo su camino tomándola por el hombro y dándole la vuelta… La chica se asusto tanto que saco su varita y disparo a la nada logrando darle a su seguidor… dudo por tres segundos y luego se dirigió hacia donde había caído cuerpo del agresor…

Malfoy…- exclamo la chica asustada al ver a su compañero de escuela tirado en el suelo revolcándose del dolor – perdóname es solo que… PORQUE TENIAS QUE ASUSTARME ASÍ- le grito la joven ayudándole a sentarse

Granger fui yo el agredido y por lo tanto soy yo el que tiene derecho a gritarte- exigió el joven mirando a la chica incrédulo

Es solo que yo pensé que te habías ido- respondió la joven- pensé que estaba sola y cuando sentí que alguien me seguía pues yo…-

Como puedes haber pensado que yo te iba a dejar sola Granger- respondió el Sly acariciando el rostro de la castaña muy delicadamente.

La chica lo miro incrédula y así se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos hasta que el sly fue acercándose a la castaña logrando acortar a cada segundo el espacio que los separaba hasta acabar en un suave y tierno beso que marcaría sus vidas para siempre…

---------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------------------

-…Al menos sabia que si todo terminara allí ella tendría el resto de la vida para recordar todos esos bellos momentos que formaron los mejores momentos de su vida…

Así… recordando todos los bellos momentos vividos con el chico al que …amaba… se dejo llevar por el gran encanto de sus sueños hacia un mundo en donde no había sufrimiento pues allí, en ese mundo alterno, ella y Draco seguían juntos…

---------------$$$------------------$$$-------------------$$$------------------$$$--------------------

Esa mañana había sido desastrosa; ya era la hora del almuerzo y después de hablar con su padre no podía pensar en nada que no fuera una manera de pedir perdón… perdón…algo muy difícil para el, pero ella se lo merecía,… se merecía eso y mucho, mas… no podía creer la manera en que la había tratado… como una traidora… la había llamado sangre sucia… y ella no había hecho nada… y si no quería perdonarlo?... el había sido muy injusto y si ella no quisiese perdonarlo tendría toda la razón. Donde estaría? No la había visto en clase de DCAO y tampoco estaba en la mesa del almuerzo… le habría pasado algo…

Se levanto y camino hacia donde estaban Potter y Weasley.

Potter has visto a Hermione- pregunto serio y altivo como siempre.

No Malfoy… no la he visto en todo el día- respondió Harry tajante y se levanto y se fue dejando al sly con la palabra en la boca.

El chico salio detrás del moreno pero no lo siguió, en vez de eso fue hacia la biblioteca a terminar lo que había hablado con su padre… pero esta vez con Parkinson y Zabini…

------------------------------$$$---------------------------------$$$------------------------------------

- Todo salio perfecto- comento la morena satisfecha

- Si… ya Draco no querrá ver mas a Granger y tendré el camino libre- dijo Zabini divertido.

- Bueno a mi no me importa lo que vayas a hacer con la inmunda esa, lo que me…-

- No la llames así- interrumpió Draco serio.

- Draco… que haces aquí- pregunto Pansy nerviosa por la inesperada llegada del sly

- Quiero hablar con ustedes – respondió el rubio tranquilo sentándose junto a ambos slytherines

- Y que puede querer Draco Malfoy en un día como hoy- pregunto Blaise fingiendo interés

- Muy simple…- comenzó el rubio mirando a ambos jóvenes- que dejen de meterse en mi relación con Granger y terminen con ese pequeño complot que tienen porque ustedes no son los que van a terminar con MI relación con ella- termino enojado mirándolos a los ojos- Entendido-

- Pero Draco que…- comenzó la morena peor fue interrumpida por la decidida voz del rubio

- Bien…adiós- y salio de la biblioteca en busca de su castañita

- Ya nos arruino el plan la sangre sucia esa- dijo Blaise imitando la voz de Pansy quien lo miro fulminante y dijo – Esto apenas comienza…- y salio de la biblioteca dejando al moreno solo y confundido…

-----------------

Ginny salio de detrás de los estantes sin que nadie lo notara y corrió hacia uno de los salones desocupados del tercer piso. Se sentó en una silla y tratando de calmar su agitación analizaba toda la información adquirida

Así que Parkinson y Zabini también están en contra de eso- comenzó después de un raro en un tono de felicidad – Pobre Herm todos están en su contra- comento con hipocresía – y a mi, su mejor amiga, me toca hacerle entender que hasta Draco, su querido noviecito, esta dentro de este complot en su contra- termino con una malévola sonrisa recorriendo su rostro.

-------------------------------$$$--------------------------------------$$$------------------------------

Se levanto exaltada y trato de recordar porque estaba allí…se levanto lentamente y caminaba de regreso al castillo cuando una pálida mano la agarro por el hombro y antes de poder dar la vuelta sintió que volaba dando vueltas…era una extrañan sensación… de pronto todo paso y cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba en la escuela… se asusto mucho pero decidió seguir para ver como podía regresar a Hogwarts.

Camino por un pasillo cubierto de rosas rojas de lado a lado hasta llegar a una pequeña placita con una fuente en el centro y muchas sillas a los alrededores… las rosas rojas rodeaban el lugar y los pájaros que se bañaban en la fuente hacían de todo el paisaje un gran espectáculo para admirar; todo el lugar daba la impresión de ser un pequeño parque en algún lugar de la campiña inglesa.

La Gryffindor camino cautelosamente en donde se sentó a observar el hermoso paisaje por un momento.

De repente, de la nada, una canción muy conocida por ella comenzó a sonar

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_There s many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to so before I go _

_That I just want you to know"_

Hermione se levanto y con paso lento pero seguro se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía la canción y para su sorpresa… y felicidad… junto al pequeño radio en donde sonaba la canción se encontraba un rubio slytherine muy guapo con un gran ramo de rosas en las manos.

En cuanto la tuvo al frente el joven se levanto del suelo en donde esperaba arrodillado a la chica, se acerco a ella muy lentamente, le entrego las rosas y muy bajito le dijo – Me perdonas castañita-

"_I found the reason for me _

_to change who I used to be_

_a reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you"_

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida… seria que seguía soñando? Si… eso tenía que ser, todo esto era demasiado lindo para ser verdad…

Draco se acerco a la chica dejando las rosas a un lado y la agarro por la cintura acercándola suavemente y la beso tierna y suavemente, dejándose llevar por el momento…

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_That's something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through _

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear"_

Ambos chicos se separaron lentamente después del tierno beso

Entonces preciosa… me perdonas- pregunto el rubio con una voz muy tierna mirándola a los ojos.

Claro mi amor… claro que te perdono- respondió Hermione sonriendo y se fundieron una vez mas en un apasionado beso en el que se decían cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro.

"_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you…"_

Cuando la canción termino, ambos chicos se sentaron en el suelo y permanecieron el resto de la tarde así, mirándose y disfrutando se ese hermoso momento… SU hermoso momento.

Sabes… espero no despertar nunca- comento Herm mirando a su novio

Que dices… de que hablas- pregunto Draco riendo

Pues… que este es el sueño más lindo que he tenido y espero que nunca se acabe- respondió la joven dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Pues… vete acostumbrando a soñar porque esto no se te va a acabar nuca…

-----------------------------------$$$---------------------------------$$$-------------------------------

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba rebosante de estudiantes quienes conversaban acerca de sus clases del día, otros de los logros de sus equipos de quiditch en la temporada y otros acerca de el próximo paseo a Hosgmade que cada día estaba mas cerca.

Entre esos estudiantes se encontraba Harry y Ron quienes platicaban amenamente con Deán y Seamus acerca de las tácticas que usarían ese año para derrotar a slytherine en el próximo juego y así vengarse de su derrota

De pronto su conversación fue interrumpida por una chica con una actitud algo sospechosa

Harry necesito hablar contigo… puedes venir por favor……-

----------$$$-----------$$$---------$$$---------FIN---------$$$---------$$$---------$$$---------

Hola como están…. Bueno aquí esta después de tanto tiempo el 4 capitulo de parejas disparejas

Espero que les guste mucho y que valga la espera

De verdad tuve un montón de problemas para subirlo porque no tenia computadora y todo eso entonces por eso es que demore casi 6 meses en actualizar de nuevo pero espero que puedan perdonarme y que sigan leyendo parejas disparejas

Por favor me dejan reviews a ver que les parece y si creen que algo debe cambiar o si les gustaría que tuviera algo mas me avisan

Gracias por leer el fanfic

Cuídense

Mariel


End file.
